dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Alli Blaire
For Marvel Comics' Allie Blaire. Spoilers within. Blaire, Alli Blaire, Alli Blaire, Alli Background Allison Blair is an up and coming singer/songwriter/guitarist, formerly of the Band "Dazzler" which lost it's major label contract prior to its debut album as a result of her activities, and the inadvertant public use of her mutant abilities. She Lived in LA for a long time on the street, and in various stages of poverty, before getting the band together, and clawing their way up toward the top of the indie punk scene there, and had gone on to be pretty well known in the punk / hardcore club scene playing shows all over the country, and in europe and Japan. Alli works hard to keep her powers in check, but resents having to do so. She was involved in a protest against the President's policies of war, and the situation turned ugly, and police fired into a crowd of screaming protestors. Her powers worked for self defense, and she subconsiously raised a fairly large hard light barrier that deflected the gunfire, which injured but did not kill several officers, and bystanders. The barrier cut a police car in half, and the resulting explosion injured more people. She was arrested, and detained. Only the major civil rights claims against the police kept her from going to jail. Personality Alli has a near perpetual chip on her shoulder. She likes who and what she likes , and dislikes who and what she dislikes. don't like it? fuck off. She will be loyal, but always straightforward on her opinion, right or wrong. She often jumps in over zealously, and "over-commits" she has been in a lot of fights due to that impulsiveness. She has a fairly strong libido, and generally prefers women over men, but does have a weakness to some degree for bad boys. She is fairly frank about just about everything. She doesnt hate everything, but her wit is usually fairly acidic, and can strike people as just being a bitch all the time, she isn't, but also generally isn't concerned with people's opinions, unless it is a rare occasion where she has gotten truly close to someone.. doesn't often happen. Music is life to Alli. She is an extremely accomplished guitarist, and takes her craft very seriously. She doesn't usually let people see the virtuoso side of her, preferring to give the less intimate rockstar exterior and punk rawness. Initial Inventory * Blue jeans * Black Misfits T-shirt cut into a sort of tanktop half shirt * socks, bra & panties * red converse chucks xtra hi tops * dark gray zip up hoodie * Guitar case * Martin HD-28 Standard Dreadnought acoustic guitar * Spiral notebook, pencil, black ink pen * Juicy Couture canvas messenger bag(or sturdy knock off) * makeup, hairbrush * 2 1/2 packs of marlboros, 1 disposable bic lighter * wallet, id, 25 us dollars * nail clippers and nail file, 2 tampons, 1 condom, 1 pack trident spearmint, 3 guitar picks * 2 full sets of strings, small accessories for guitar maintenance * bus ticket LA to NY * 1 small bottle tylenol * 1 pair sunglasses * Ipod nano 8gb, recharge cable and adapter